The Past Presents The Future
by Amorous Erised
Summary: This is about Arthur's Twin Sister who grows up as a commoner. But upon her eighteenth birthday, she discovers her true heritage, and sets out to find her Father to get answers, and to meet her legendary Brother. Contains a main OC. Better than it sounds, please give it a read. Thanks. Oh this will contain Merthur at some point. Dedicated to Jennifer, my awesome friend.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:- I can not tell you how nervous I am for this story. It came to me out of no where, and I truly hope people like it. I have so much planned to happen. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. :)**_

_**The Trials Of The Father**_

The Arthurian Legend is known throughout history, detailing the life and times of the great Arthur Pendragon. However, very little is known surrounding the birth of the Once and Future King. Not even the Pendragon himself knew the full extent of the lies told about his birth.

On the fifteenth of November C. 467, two children were born to Igraine and Uther Pendragon. A girl and a boy, who they named Avaleigh Igraine and Arthur Uther Pendragon. Sadly, Igraine had died shortly after Arthur's birth, leaving Uther to make a difficult decision. For many years, the King of Camelot had been hoping for Male heir. For without one, the Pendragon line would surely die. So when Avaleigh was the first of the twins to be born, it would mean that Arthur would not be able to ascend to the throne.

So, Uther had decided that the Kindom, and Arthur would never know of Avaleigh's existence. The King placed Avaleigh with a couple of Commoners, in an outlying village of Camelot, accomponied by a letter explaining the dire situation. And so it was that whilst Arthur grew up an only child, into a spoilt yuoung Prince, Avaleigh was raised amongst other siblings on a farm. This is her story, and the journey to claim her birth right.

November 15th C.467 -

The King of Camelot was in despair, as he strided around his Chambers. Tear tracks tainted his once handsome face, sinking into the depths of his thoughts. It had been thirty minutes since the death of his wife, Igraine. Yet he could not be allowed time to grieve, as the King of Camelot, it was his duty to be strong and do what is right for his Kingdom.

Therefore he had a terrible choice to make. He knew that Arthur must be the one to take the throne one day, and as Avaleigh was the first born, it was by law that the throne would be hers. It was then that an idea struck him, he would pass his daughter onto a couple in the outlaying towns of Camelot. Nobody would need know that Arthur was a twin, and the Pendragon name would live on.

Without dely, the King ordered for his Horse to be saddled. Uther picked up his only daughter, stroking the little blonde hair on her head. "My apologies for what I am about to do Avaleigh. Come say goodbye to your brother Arthur." Uther walked over to the cot, where his Son was laid looking up at his family. The King held Avaleigh so that Arthur could see her. He could not believe how much his children looked alike, even as different sex. Shifting his daughter into one arm, making sure his Son could still see her, Uther used his free hand to stroke Arthur's hair this time. A sad smile crossed his features.

"Arthur, this is your sister Avaleigh. Avaleigh will not be living here anymore, but she will always be your family. A part of you both will always feel as though something is missing, and it will be each other. I am sorry to do this. It is time to say goodbye."

*Merlin*Merlin*Merlin*

Aaradon Erised and his wife Charmaine lived in a quaint little house just within the borders of Uther Pendragon's Kingdom. Camelot. The couple were childless farmers, making an earnest living out of selling their stocks. The couple had married twenty years earlier in a modest Parsih Church a couple of miles away from their farm, within the heart of Yrgotes. And since then they had made a home together, and a respectable life on the farm. But the one thing they desired the most, was children, but it had not come to be.

Charmaine was currently collecting laundrey and heating a couldren of water over the fire she had previously made. Her thoughts were drifting to her husband who was currently outin the fields, tending to the wheat. Aaradon was the greatest man she could have asked for, when they found that she could not concieve, he had been very understanding and had been adament on the fact, that it didn't matter. "No matter what, we still have one another!", that is what he had replied when she had voiced her concerns. But Charmaine new that he must be hurting as much as herself. He was a sensitive man, despite his apparence, and he would have made a wonderful father.

Mrs Erised was startled out of her thoughs by the sound of harsh knocking. Standing up from her stool, where she had been sorting out the clothes, she hurried over to the front door.

"Your Majesty!" Charmaine gasped. Infront of her, holding a bundle of pink blankets in his arms, was the King. She had no idea why he was here, of all places. Still she was sure to be respectful, and curtsied low. "How may I be of service, my Lord?"

As she returned to her full height, it was then that she noticed the King's features. He looked distraught, tears streaming down his face. His eyes filled with so much sorrow.

"Madam, I must ask of you a great deal." Uther Pendragon spoke.

"Of course, Sire." She replied without hesitation. Charmaine gestured for the King to enter, leading him through to the Sitting Area. "I apologize Sire, for the mess. I was doing laundrey."

Uther sat down on the in the armchair, still clutching the blankets. Shaking his head, he looked down into his arms.

"I am here to ask for your assistance. In my arms there is a baby girl." Charmaine gasped. "I know it is a lot to ask, but I would be forever indebted if you would be so kind as to provide houseroom for my daughter. Raise her as your own."

Uther's sorrow filled eyes searched Charmaine's own, almost making her uncomfterable. Questions filled the Farmer's Wife's head. Why was the King casting away his daughter? Why had he chosen Aaradon and herself? Surely there must be those of Noble blood who take in the Princess?

"My Lord, I would be honoured to safe guard the Princess. Forgive Sire for my forwardness, but why are you casting her away?" I bowed my head in respect.

" No, no. Of course you want to know." The King nodded. "I have written you a letter, explaing the circumstances."

Charmaine nodded, guestering for the King to hand over his daughter. Once the baby was settled in hr arms, Charmaine pulled aside the blacket a little to take a look at the Princess. She was alseep, and a little bit of blonde hair poked out. She was beautiful.

"I ask only a couple of things more." Uther started. Charmaine looked up and nodded, a few tears of her own building up. "I ask you name her Avaleigh Igraine, so she has a connection with her twin brother, Arthur, and her dead mother." Charmaine again nodded quickly, thoughts drifting to the King's new Son. "I ask you raise Avaleigh as your own, but please mention Arthur as she grows up. Finally, when she reaches the age of eighteen, I ask that you reveal her true heritidge. Tell her of her brother, and myself. And should she wish to find me, or Arthur...I would be honored to take her as my Ward. But nobody can know the true nature of her birth."

With those last words, Uther Pendragon stood up and walked over to Charmaine and Avaleigh. Running a finger over the baby's soft cheek, he whisphered;

"Keep safe, Avaleigh Pendragon, and good luck."

With a swish of the red cloak, Uther Pendragon was gone. Leaving Charmaine holding her newly found ward. Her daughter.

Little was she to know that she would never meet King Uther again - only a card a year, with a red rose.

_**A/N:- So what is your opinion? Any good? I know it may seem a little jumpy at the moment, but it will get better as the story progresses. It's just a little difficult to "Set the scene" as such.**_

_**Please review, and tell me what you think. Thank you, my friend.**_

_**Amorous Erised xXx**_


	2. Revelations

**Revelations**

**Author's Note – Thank you all for your reviews, they inspired me to write this quicker. I love you all. I hope you like this next chapter, and I hope it is worth the short wait.**

**Please enjoy.**

Eighteen years later –

A young woman with dirty blonde long hair was seated at the writing desk in her bedroom. She was softly humming a tune, whilst twirling a quill in her right hand, thinking through what she was going to write next on the Parchment in front of her. Today was her eighteenth birthday, and Avaleigh Erised was looking forward to the celebration later on in the day.

Her Mother, Charmaine was currently out in the town buying groceries. Avaleigh had offered to accompany her; however her Mother was adamant that she was to stay home today. If she was being honest, Avaleigh was sure that she had seen worrying showing in her Mother's eyes. But she could just not understand why. As far as Avaleigh was aware, their payments were up-to date, so there was no issue money wise.

The blonde sighed and then scribbled some more upon the parchment. This was one of Avaleigh's most favourite pass-times. She loved to write, just like reading fantasy stories; it enabled you to travel into another world, one of adventure and mystery. And those of Princes and Princesses, and tales of the Old Religion. Of course, Avaleigh kept them secret, as it was world-wide known that Sorcery was punishable by death within Camelot. She was not sure if reading tales of such things would land her in serious trouble as well. But she was reluctant to find out, that is for sure.

Her Father, Aaradon however made no secret of his opinions – he told anyone who asked, that he believed not all magic users were evil. People had questioned why the King allowed him to express such thoughts, a man who was practically siding with Sorcery. Nobody could explain it, not one, but a few. Aaradon was famous also for the quality of food his farm produced, good enough for the Royal Family. However, again to the confusement of the others, Aaradon refused to take a penny from King Uther or Prince Arthur.

This was of course, because the King had provided The Erised's with their long awaited child. And since that day eighteen years previously, Aaradon and Charmaine refused to take a penny from the Royal Household. However, since the birth of Avaleigh, Aaradon and Charmaine did manage to conceive two children. The eldest being a son they named Amir, and a daughter named Avarona. Amir was sixteen years old, with warm hazel eyes, dark haired and of a strong build, probably from all the years' hard labour on the farm. Avarona was much like her Mother was at the age of fifteen, with long ginger curly hair, a fair face. However, unlike her Mother's deep blue eyes, she had inherited her Father's, just like her brother had before her.

This was one reason why Avaleigh had been looking forward to her eighteenth birthday. For many years, she had been asking her parents as to why she was the only one with blonde hair, and why her looks were so different. Her Mother and Father had merely told her not to think on it too much, and that she would know the day she became a Woman. She had to admit, she had her theories on the subject. But she refused to believe them.

Avaleigh was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of her sister's voice.

"Ava, Mother has returned. Her and Father are requesting you go see them." Avaleigh nodded towards Avarona, replying she would come along in a minute.

Once her sister had left, Ava stood and straightened her dress. Today she was wearing a dark pink layered dress, with her blonde hair pulled back from her face into a loose bun. Checking her face in her hand mirror, she smiled and walked gracefully into the comfortable sitting area. The room was the largest on the house. Joined with the kitchen, the furniture was drawn round a large fire. There an armchair on either side of a cosy looking settee. Ava noticed her Parents were seated upon the Settee, and they were motioning for her to sit down in the chair to their left.

"Ava, your Mother and I have something we need to tell you. This is something that will require your absolute attention. Do we have it?" Her father asked gruffly. Ava nodded her understanding. Ava knew that whatever it was they had to tell her, it must have been what had her Mother worried this morning. Charmaine looked so old, much older than she was. Never in her life, had Ava seen her like this.

"For many years before you were born, I and your Father had been desperate for a child, but it did not seem to be." Charmaine started, looking her daughter in the eye. "However sweetheart, the Gods must have blessed us, because on this day eighteen years ago, they gave us you."

Charmaine burst into tears, sobbing into a pink blanket she was currently holding. Unable to carry on, she gestured for her husband to carry on. Ava couldn't figure why her Mother was so upset. What is it about her birth, which caused her such heart breaking sorrow? Stroking his wife's back, Aaradon continued the story.

"When I returned home from the fields that evening, I was greeted with my wife – your Mother, holding a beautiful baby girl. I was to say the least, shocked. That morning, I left very much childless. Your Mother then proceeded to tell me what had happened. As you know, there was another child born the same day as you. We have told you many stories of him as you have grown up – we did this as a promise to someone. Eighteen years ago, your Mother was greeted by his Royal Highness, King Uther. With him he brought a baby girl wrapped up in a pink blanket."

Ava's eyes widened in shock, as her gaze fell on the blanket her Mother was so desperately clutching.

"The child I spoke of, born the same day, as you already know, is the Prince Arthur. However, you share more than the same date of birth." Aaradon paused, leaving Ava with baited breath. "You also share the Prince Arthur's blood!"

**A/N – So there you have it! Sorry for the cliff hanger! It had to be left there. I really do hope you enjoyed it. Again, I would love for you to review.**

**Amorous Erised xXx**


End file.
